This is a proposal to develop the novel distance geometry approach to quantitative structure-activity relationships (QSAR). This method uses experimental data on the binding of a series of drugs to a certain site of a well-defined protein to deduce the size and shape of the binding site, as well as the interaction energies between parts of the site and parts of the ligand molecules.